Eeyore
Eeyore is one of the main protagonists of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is a pessimistic, gloomy, old donkey who is a friend of Pooh. Eeyore was voiced by Ralph Wright in the first films, by Ron Gans in Welcome to Pooh Corner, by Gregg Berger in the Kingdom Hearts franchise, by Peter Cullen from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh until My Friends Tigger and Pooh, and by Bud Luckey in the 2011 feature film. Personality Eeyore is hardly ever happy and when he is, he's still sardonic and a bit cynical. Ironically, he seems to enjoy ''being gloomy to some extent, but nevertheless, he seems genuinely appreciative of the efforts of his friends to cheer him up. Eeyore's grumpiness might be attributed to the fact that his tail is affixed to his butt using a pushpin and has a tendency to fall off. Eeyore is generally quite a reliable character; a person you can lean on in times of trouble. He can sometimes be quite insightful -- in ''Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure, he was the first to understand that the group didn't have to go on a long and dangerous journey to become strong, smart or brave -- they had it inside them all along. Appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore is featured as a minor character is most of the segments. In ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is introduced by the narrators as being "stuffed with sawdust". He had lost his tail, and it was being fixed by Christopher Robin. Eeyore later assists in pulling Pooh out of Rabbit's doorway. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Eeyore tasks himself with finding Owl a new home, after Owl's had been blown down by the wind. He sticks to his task, even while the woods are flooded. Eeyore eventually finds a house for Owl, mistakenly choosing Piglet's house for Owl. Even though Pooh encourages Piglet to point out the mistake, Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. ''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Eeyore is first seen floating in the river, while Pooh is playing a game of Poohsticks. A flashback, courtesy of the Narrator, reveals that he had been deliberately bounced by Tigger. Pooh notices that Eeyore is more depressed than usual, and asks Eeyore what's wrong. Eeyore reveals that it's his birthday and no one has noticed. Later, Pooh reappears with empty Honey pot (he had eaten the honey along the way), alongside Piglet who had intended to bring a balloon, even though it had popped. Despite this, Eeyore is touched by the gifts, because he can place the balloon in the pot and take it back out. Eeyore later attends a birthday party in his honor, put together by Christopher Robin. Tigger later appears uninvited, despite Rabbits protestations regarding Tigger's previous treatment of Eeyore. Christopher Robin decides to take everyone to the river, where they play Poohsticks. Eeyore, who is playing for the first time, is revealed to be a natural, and wins the most games, while Tigger wins none. Eeyore later shares his secret with Tigger. Welcome to Pooh Corner In this series, Eeyore is portrayed by a live actor in a puppet suit. He is sometimes seen carrying Roo on his back. Eeyore is also shown to have a love for dancing. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore appears as a main character in the series and has several episodes regarding him. In "Donkey for a Day," everyone mistakenly thinks Eeyore is depressed when they see him sitting alone on a cliff. They try to cheer him up through various activities. Later, Piglet goes to talk to him, and Eeyore says that he wasn't sad at all. Instead, he comes to the cliff when he is happy, and he shows Piglet a game he plays with the clouds. In "The "New" Eeyore," Eeyore decides to become more like Tigger in an attempt to become more popular. Though Eeyore eventually returns to being himself, he does retain two lessons: He starts smiling more, and he says hello to his friends. "Eeyore's Tail Tale" shows Eeyore becoming sick of his tail and leaving it behind. He later regrets this and decides to regain it, but not before the tail makes its way to each of his friends, who each use it for a different purpose. A running gag through the show is that Eeyore's house (which is made of sticks) is knocked over for various reasons. Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Eeyore joins in the hunt for Christopher Robin, who has gone missing. In the film, Eeyore is the only character that goes on the journey and doesn't accomplish anything, such as Rabbit realizing that he's smarter than he thinks and Tigger realizing he's stronger than he thinks. Despite this, Eeyore was the first to realize all the friends had their special ability in themselves all the time. The Tigger Movie Eeyore appears in the film, along with the rest of the gang. Eeyore joins the gang in the search for Tigger as he searches for his family of Tiggers. Eeyore is almost killed by an avalanche, but is saved by Tigger, along with the rest of the group. ''House of Mouse Eeyore has made numerous cameos in the show, usually seated with other characters from the Winnie the Pooh series. His most notable appearance was in "Unplugged Club," in which he made a special appearance at the club as a stand-up comedian. Eeyore also makes a notable appearance in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' where he goes onstage and tells the guest what he's thankful for. Eeyore states that he's thankful for laugh, joy, and the high-spirited glee that "fills my heart to overflowing", and then sighs. ''Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore is first seen in the film's opening as a part of Pooh's master plan of getting honey from the bees. Eeyore's job is to lure the bees to the decoy hive held by Pooh and Tigger. The plan is a disaster until Piglet saves the day. No one (including Eeyore) noticed and celebrated without Piglet. When the bees free themselves from the fake hive, they chase Eeyore and the gang. Eeyore is left outside while Pooh, Rabbit and Tigger reach Piglet's home safely. Eeyore returns and was stung. Rabbit notices Piglet's absence and they search for him. They use Piglet's scrapbook as a map and when taken away by a river, the group create their own scrapbook to Piglet's dedication and return to find him. The original book was found at the edge of a log over a waterfall and Pooh risks his life to recover it. Eeyore helps the group make a rescue rope, but they're not long enough. Piglet arrives and saves Pooh in the nick of time. Eeyore joins the celebration honoring Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Eeyore reappears in the film and joins the group led by Rabbit in the first-ever Heffalump expedition. During the movie, Eeyore is accidentally seperated from the group, but reunites with them during the end credits and meets the new group member a Heffalump named Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh Eeyore reappears in the feature film, and was a bit older than he was before (as his voice was a bit deeper). Eeyore played an extremely large role and one of the stories is centering him losing his tail again. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Eeyore is a character of the Hundred Acre Wood world of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. In the first two games, he didn't have a voice role, but is voiced by Gregg Berger in the English version and by Tarō Ishida in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. Eeyore lives in a world within a world, whose inhabitants are blissfully unaware of the enemies and battles waged outside of their peaceful forest. ''Kingdom Hearts Eeyore wasn't present until Sora collected the missing pages of Pooh's storybook by entering other worlds and finding the scattered pages. When Sora, Pooh, Piglet, Owl, Tigger, and Rabbit visit a lake, they find Eeyore floating in the water. Sora rescued him and then helped him find his attached-tail, which he had lost. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Like all of the other ''Winnie the Pooh characters, he is part of the mini-game "world" of Hundred Acre Wood, where he must be found while leading Pooh from one end of the map to the other. ''Kingdom Hearts II Because the Heartless tore out the pages of the book again, most characters in that world disappeared, leaving only Pooh within that world (with no memories of any of his friends). To solve this problem, Sora went on another journey to find the scattered pages of the book and assisted Pooh's friends in helping Pooh regain his memories of them. When Eeyore finally reappeared, Pooh didn't remember him until after Sora and Rabbit gave Pooh honey in an attempt to use food to trigger his memory. Pooh finally did remember Eeyore's name, but still called Sora "Somebody I Don't Know." Disney Parks In the Disney parks around the world, Eeyore has become a very common character. He is the 3rd most common character from the franchise (after Pooh and Tigger). The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore appeared in the popular ride at most Disney Parks and played basically the same role as he did in the movie. As the ride goes through, various comments from Eeyore are heard (mostly complaining). Fantasmic! Eeyore made occasional appearances in the show's ending riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Trivia *Eeyore spells his name "'eoR'." *Nearly all of Eeyore's houses have fallen down, been knocked down, or been bounced down. Eeyore is not very good at rebuilding the houses; butterflies often knock them down just by landing on them. Yet, like tortured Sisyphus, he soldiers on and rebuilds again, time after time. *Eeyore's birthday was December 25, 1921, when Christopher Robin got him as a Christmas present. *Despite his depressive nature, Eeyore is capable of great compassion, which is shown when he grows a plant that Rabbit (a master gardener) was unable to grow, just by showing the plant a little love. *In merchandise by the Walt Disney Company, Eeyore always has an uncharacteristic smile. Also, he is somewhat less caustic and sarcastic in the Disney version than in A. A. Milne's original stories. It must also be noted that Eeyore's tail wasn't always fixed to him by a pushpin, although Disney has chosen this as part of his permanent image. *In the 2011 film, Eeyore is now a bit aged as his voice has a slight change to it. Galley Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore in ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Tigger-Movie-d13.jpg|Eeyore in The Tigger Movie heffalumpmovie_215.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Heffalump Movie Heffalumphalloween 073.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween supersleuth_028.jpg|Eeyore in My Friends Tigger and Pooh 4317598786_a16bc8f1f9.jpg|Eeyore with Tigger at one of the Disney Parks 3216264669_9331f89797_m.jpg|Eeyore with Pooh and Tigger at one of the Disney Parks EeyoreBookofPooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Book of Pooh clipeeyore12.gif|Eeyore pooheeyore.jpg|Pooh and Eeyore eeyorefriends.jpg|Eeyore and friends Eeyore KH.png|Eeyore in Kingdom Hearts Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Living characters Category:Characters from Video Games